space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 42
Episode 42 - "Expolsive Decomprexit / Tell that to Arc-Lightning / I think I'm gonna thrust" . U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.110.08.00 Episode 42 finds the Boreas floating in space just outside the debris field that's all that was left of the Laak 3 Observation Station. The day previous the Delta Squad Marines had gone on a mission to reconnoiter for salvageable Ionic Deuterium; they had mapped the area and marked a number of ID Deposits with Transponder Beacons, but the wreckage was infested with Ultra-Borg Conduit Worms, and they seemed to be attracted to the signals! After battling a series of increasingly larger and nastier monstrosities, the Space Fleet Threat Assessment Heuristic Intelligence Program had determined that the difficulty curve on the Encounter was getting too steep, and that the Squad was ordered to return to the Boreas for an Upgrade Rotation while the Blue-Shirts harvested the Deposits marked and cleared so far. After a day off and a couple of Blocks for sleep the Squad was bight-eyed and bushy-tailed the next morning and ready to go(?). Zorf (learned Adder Stones) and Ray (learned Artifice of Sanctuary Ritual), upgraded each other's Constructs, Sprout focused on finishing his Expert Disarm Training and learned Synaptic Overload in the Hypnotron. They proceeded once again to the Debris Field in the Marine Shuttle , while the Bridge Crew watched on the big screen, munching popcorn. Air-Walk, Enviroveil and Aracnimotion Psionics were cast, among others, then Anya announced the mission was a go and vented the Shuttle. Zorf, Braxxz, Sprout Rax make agility/pilot, exit gracefully, make formation, zip through the debris field to one of the largest pieces of debris. They made perception, but failed horribly. They moved up to the ID Cloud, then through the beacon. for a moment nothing hapened, then the Huge Conduit Worm interrupted forth, causing Sprout to go minerly insaner, multiple personalities, Bails MS Check, new personality takes over! Noble Respectful, Inquisitive, Calm. Shock 20 Field! Sprout & Zorf & Braxxz & Ray made IF save, ignored it Sprout, Zorf moved half moved away, out of Shock Field. Sprout celerties and Moves as well. Then Worm Hits Sprout with a crit to strike, but he Crit defended! Ray and Zorf squad Commanded, (Zorf made his check with a 4). Ray hit with Rail feild, gives one Shit, runs into the -10 PR Feild, Made save, Shock 4d!, Sprout moved away, Worm unleashes giant Tendrils! Batted Braxxz away! Sprout Defended, Ray gave another shit and just got hit, 4 damage 1 PD, then got clawed with a crit! Zorf fired Addrstones, Benneied, just off AC, Squad commanded to hit! It fired back with the rail feild shot, hit and cleanly bypassed armor. Sprout remains calm, doges energy blast, Ray Adrenalized, then clawed Ray again. Zorf Aimed, got sniped with the rail field. Ray critted with the AC, actually did 2 damage, hit with adderstones too and almost blew Armor off. Hit Zorf with Energy Blast! Made saves, still Shock 2., Sprout moves back in a bit, readies an action to hit it back. Ray made Shock Save, still Shock 4, Makes Poison Save, Make force save! Zorf Hides behind space debris! Ray Squad hits with both attacks, hits temp PD! Sprout gets hit because of Shock, rises Sap, loses RF. Crits Ray with the Claw he made poision save, still shocked. Ray double attacked with adder stnes & beadlightning hit with stones. Sprout just Defended by 1, then tried to force personality out, but failed, made super save to not get additional personality! It tendriled energy blasted zorf, but fumbled! Zorf blasted his super shot, fumbled, no Bennie, made his safety. Ray got Clawed, resisted! Sprout tried to EMP it, but it super defended. Rail feiled Zorff, ray addered, it nat 20 defended. Ray got energy blasted for PD 8 -2. Zorf grabed Baticulous, called for operation Phoenix, lu ho said hoo yah!. Spout missed with the emp knuckle dusters, gets Critted with claw, and Sap rises! takes PD and makes Force Save, attacks back at tendril tip. Ray backs way off, sprout hits with a squad cmand squeeeker. Zorf gets Railed, sprout got Nat 20 Defended, Ray got energy blasted, knocks him down to minus 3! Sprout so traumatized, made a Save to come back! Zorf tanslocates right in on it, Natural 20ied it for 30 points of damage! Then made save vs Shock 20, took shock 4. Claw fumbled against Sprout, then sprout moved away, was critted again on the free attack, rose sap, made save vs force. Braxxz continued to tumble through Space, Sprout moved to assist Ray, casting a restoration, bringing him up from prone as well! Zorf gets Rail feilded, takes a bunch of damage. Zorf keeps flurrying, misses, gets clawed, Sprout got energy blasted to end the round, and Defended. Zorf takes 5 space damage to start the round it nat oned on a defend, takes a bunch then he missed, bennied, hit again! Sprout translocated Ray in, he active spell locked, then Sprout translocated and attacked! mostly saved against the Shock for Shock 3 stunned it!, changed to ghost Touch, Zorf flurried again, missed, but Ray hit to start his flurry, then Sprout started a flurry as well, but also sucked, and Zorf defended as well, but Ray Criticalled it with the ice Guuisarm, waggeling his thumb with his pinky out! everybody kept flurring, Zorf Critted, Sprout missed cause no Squaf Command left. Ray fumbled, bennied, still mised. It Natul 20 then nat 19d Defended to end thier Flurries. Worm finally broke free on a 9, attacked, Critted Sprout with Energy attack nat 20d Iron fortitude save, made other save exactly, Hit Zorf w/ claw, for 28 kinetic, blew away force skin, but made all saves. Spacedate: 4257.110.08.21 . One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.110.08.?? . Spacedate: 4257.113.08.37 . Laak Far Com-Node Episode 42 Epilogue 30 Generic Points Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet